


kis(s)met

by astercherie



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, SJNYKiss, Thriller
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astercherie/pseuds/astercherie
Summary: a StellJun one gallon gulp kasi masyado siyang mahaba para tawaging one shot :<
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun & Josh Cullen Santos, Justin De Dios & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	kis(s)met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [18au1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/18au1/gifts).



kis(s)met

"Tahakin ang landas palayo,  
sa pumapagal at umuubos sa'yo.  
Ilalapit ng tadhana ang pahinga mo,  
ang iyong tahanang totoo."  
  


———

Ika-31 ng Disyembre,  
Taon Dalawang Libo't Dalawampu  
Alas Sais ng Hapon

K _apag ba paulit-ulit mong sinusundo ang isang tao para mahatak siya palayo sa kaniyang pagkalunod, unti-unti ka na rin bang umaatras at natatangay palapit sa landas ng pagka-ubos mo?_

_Habang sumasagip ba ako ng iba ay hindi ko namamalayang malapit na rin pala akong malunod?_  
  


"Doon ka sa labas."

"Luh? Kasya naman tayo sa loob, ah?"

"Ayaw. Magugusot 'yung damit ko. Sa labas ka."

"Ang arte naman. Ako nga dapat sa loob kasi dapat presentable ako pagdating eh."

"Sino ba ang humihingi ng pabor, Pau? 'Di ba ikaw? Kaya sa labas ka."

"Kasya naman kasi, napaka-arte—"

"Mga hijo," nagsalita 'yung nagmamaneho ng pinara naming tricycle. "Sasakay ba kayo o ano? Sayang kasi diesel ko sa inyo eh."

Humingi ako ng pasensya kay Kuya at pumasok na ako sa loob ng tricycle. Sumunod rin ang kasama ko.

"Ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo, John Paulo," sabi ko sa kanya.

"Ikaw naman, pahamak. Gusto mo bang dumating akong haggard? Edi turn off na sa'kin si Josh niyan," sagot niya.

"Ako pa pahamak? Kaya mo nga ako dinawit-dawit sa lakad mong 'to para maka-iwas ka sa katangahan 'di ba? Kahit ang tanga naman talaga ng idea na 'to in the first place? At saka wala ka nang dapat isipin pa sa iisipin ni Josh, itigil mo na 'yang pag-seek ng validation sa kaniya."

"Hanggang kailan mo ba ako sasabunin, Stell?" tanong niya.

"Hanggang sa gumising ka sa panaginip mong pwede pa kayo," walang alinlangang sagot ko.

"Alam ko ngang hindi na pwede," medyo mahina niyang sagot. Halos hindi na marinig dahil sa ingay ng tricycle. "Kaya nga last hirit na 'to, eh."

"Last yugyugan?" sabi ko at inirapan siya.

"Baboy mo."

Alam ko naman iniisip nito, eh. Last hirit pero kapag hinatak siya pabalik, papahatak naman siya ulit. Marupok na tunay.

"Bakit, ano bang ginagawa ng mga mag-jowa kapag may okasyon? Pista sa hapag-kainan, pista pa sa higaan," paalala ko sa kaniya. Totoo naman. Sa kanilang dalawa ko lang din naman napatunayan 'yon.

"Halay mo talaga mag-isip, Stellvester," sabi niya at kumapit sa braso ko. "Pero huwag kang mag-alala, kaya nga kita sinama ngayon para mabantayan mo 'ko, eh. Hehe."

Ayun. Umamin din. Sa totoo lang kahit hindi niya na aminin, alam ko naman na kung ano'ng ganap ko ngayon.

Sasamahan ko siyang mag-Year End Party kina Josh bago niya 'raw' (emphasis sa 'raw' kasi mukhang pekeng balita na naman 'to) hiwalayan nang tuluyan 'yon. Huling hirit, 'ika nga niya. Hindi ko na mabilang kung ilang beses na niya nagagamit 'yung huling hirit niyang 'yan. Tapos maya-maya lang, may pa-welcome back party na naman siya. Walang hangganan ang 'huli' sa taong 'to.

"Kapag hindi mo pa hiniwalayan 'yang si Josh, mawawalan ka ng Stell sinasabi ko sa'yo," banta ko sa kaniya.

"Grabe naman 'yon?!" protesta niya.

"Aba? Ibig sabihin may balak ka ngang i-bulilyaso 'yung sarili mong plano? Tuktukan kaya—"

"Joke lang," hinawakan niya ako sa magkabilang sentido ko at pabirong hinilut-hilot 'yon. "Masiyadong mainit ulo mo eh, wala naman akong sinabing hindi ako susunod sa plano."

"Sus," inalis ko 'yung kamay niya sa sentido ko. Ang sikip-sikip na kasi, pahirap sa pwesto. Nagmumukha pa kaming mag-jowa. "Siguraduhin mo talaga. Kasi huling hirit mo na rin 'to sa'kin."

"Ang damot."

"Ako pa madamot?!"

Kumapit ulit siya sa braso ko, "Joke ulit! Ang init talaga ng ulo~"

"Sino bang hindi iinit ang ulo kung may kaibigan kang gumraduate with latin honors tapos magmamasteral lang pala ng pagpapakatanga sa isang Chunji sa Cavite na hindi naman ka-gwapuhan—sadyang magaling lang magdamit—, tapos paulit-ulit na magpapaloko, magpapa-manipulate at magpapa-uto for seven years? Seven years! Sino? Sino'ng hindi iinit ang ulo?!" mahabang litanya ko. Grabe, kay John Paulo ko pala ma-eexperience kung paano maging nanay na nagger.

Tinitigan niya muna ako ng ilang segundo bago nagsalita. "Hindi ba iisa lang 'yung nagpapa-manipulate at nagpapa-uto?"

Kusang umawang ang bibig ko sa naging sagot niya. Hanep din e, sarap tampalin.

"Sana 'yung katalinuhan mong 'yan, dinadala mo rin sa pakikipagrelasyon, 'no?" balik ko sa kaniya.

Inalis niya 'yung kamay niyang nakakawit sa braso ko at nilapat 'yon sa ibabaw ng dibdib niya. "Ouch, Ajero. Masakit, masakit. Huhu," Umarte pa nga ang bwiset.

"Sarap mong ilaglag sa kalsada."

"Masarap talaga ako," sagot niya. Sinamaan ko siya ng tingin. "Joke ulit. Ang hirap naman makipagbiruan sa'yo, hmp."

"Ang hirap mo rin kumbinsihing—"

Pinutol niya ang sasabihin ko, "Shh. Oo na, Master. Magtiwala ka sa'kin this time, okay? Hindi lang halata pero desidido na rin talaga ako."

_Dapat lang._

_Dahil magiging huling pagbabantay at pagsusundo ko na rin ito sa'yo._

S _usubukan ko nang maging huling 'huli' ito. Susubukan ko nang huwag tumulad sa'yo. Katulad mong hindi marunong umuwi sa sarili. Hindi marunong magpahinga at hindi marunong magtira._

"Neknek mo," sagot ko na lang.

"Oo nga."

"Desidido pero kailangan kitang bantayan?"

"Syempre, anti-casualty kita eh," sabi niya at binalik ulit ang pagkawit ng kamay niya sa braso ko.

"Kanina pahamak ako, ngayon anti-casualty na."

Hindi na natuloy 'yung usapan namin nang biglang tumigil 'yung tricycle na sinasakyan namin. Nakapagtataka dahil hindi pa naman ito 'yung lugar na bababaan namin at wala rin kaming ibang pasahero na kasabay.

"Mga hijo, naubusan ako ng diesel. Sira kasi gauge ko eh, hindi ko nakikita kung paubos na yung karga ko o hindi," paliwanag ni Kuya sa amin.

Lumabas kaming dalawa ni Paulo sa tricycle. "Paano po 'yan, Kuya?" tanong ko.

Malayu-layo pa kami sa palasyo—este bahay ni Josh. Nasa loob naman na kami ng subdivision nila pero nasa dalawampung minutong byahe pa ang bubunuin namin bago makarating doon. Kung nakasakay sa tricycle, ah.

"Babalik ako sa main gate. May nagbebenta roon sa may terminal sa tawid. Ayos lang bang iwan kayo rito? Baka abutin ako ng bente minuto," paalam ni Kuya.

"Ayos lang po," sagot ko. Ramdam kong pumait ang timpla ni Paulo pero wala naman talaga kaming choice kung hindi maghintay.

"O siya, sige. Kapag may dumaan na ibang tricycle pwede na kayong sumakay ron at iwan na lang 'tong trike ko. Kung may makasalubong man din ako, ihahabilin kong isakay na lang kayo," habilin niya pa.

Umalis na si Kuya at nag-umpisang maglakad. Saktong may maliit na playground sa natigilan namin kaya pumunta muna kami roon ni Paulo.

"Tsk, ano ba 'yan," sabi niya pagka-upo namin sa isang swingset. Bugnutin mode na 'to. "Malelate tayo nito eh."

"Wala tayong choice. Kung gusto mo, lakarin mo na lang papunta kina Josh. Maiiwan na ako rito kasi hindi naman ako kating-kating makita 'yung toxic kong boyfriend," sagot ko sa kaniya.

Hindi niya pinansin ang sinabi ko. Nakakunot lang ang noo niya.

"Kung bakit naman kasi hindi marunong tumantiya si Kuya kung may diesel pa siya o wala eh," pagmamaktol niya. Sinisipa-sipa niya pa 'yung buhangin sa paanan niya.

"May bigote ka na't lahat, nakuha mo pa ring magmukhang batang bugnutin," puna ko sa itsura niya.

"Thanks for telling me na baby faced ako."  
  


———

Ika-31 ng Disyembre,  
Taon Dalawang Libo't Dalawampu  
Alas Siete y Media ng Gabi

Mga ilang minuto rin kaming natahimik sa swing set na inuupuan namin. Hindi namin namalayang nakipagpalitan na ng balot ang langit sa kung sinuman ang nakatokang baguhin ang itsura nito araw-araw. Ang kaninang palete nito ng kulay lila at kahel ay napalitan na ng kadiliman. Itim na lang. Walang bituin at walang buwan.

"Stell," tawag sa'kin ni Paulo.

Diretso lang sa daan ang tingin niya. Tahimik sa pwesto namin at mukhang walang tao sa ibang bahay na nakapaligid. May mangilan-ngilang putukan na kaming naririnig pero tunog maliliit na paputok lang.

Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, walang nakababali ng atensyon ni Paulo. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, nalulunod na siya sa piitang siya rin ang humuhukay pa-ilalim.

Tumingin siya sa'kin at nagtanong, "Pangit ba ako?"

"Hindi," kaagad kong sagot.

Nagtanong siya ulit, "Kapalit-palit ba ako?"

Pumulot ako ng maliit na bato at tinapon 'yon sa kaniya. Narinig ko namang humalakhak siya.

"Gago ka talaga, pinagtitripan mo na naman ako."

"Sorry, sorry," sagot niya habang kinakalma ang sarili sa pagtawa. "Pero seryoso, ano pa kaya'ng kulang sa'kin?"

"Walang kulang sa'yo. Sobra-sobra ka nga eh."

"Sobrang tanga?" tanong niya.

"Oo," sagot ko. "Pati 'yun kinuha mo. Sugapa."

Hindi na siya nagsalita ulit. Tumigil na rin siya sa pagmamaktol sa pagiging stranded namin dito. Ayaw niya naman kasing sabihin kay Josh na andito na kami at ayaw niya rin ipaalam na nag-tricycle lang kami.

Nasa kasa 'yung kotse niya dahil nabangga siya noong isang linggo kamamadali niyang masundo si Josh sa isang gig. Sa huli, hindi siya nakarating at iba ang nag-uwi sa irog niyang Joshie. Medyo sinisisi niya pa nga 'yung sarili niya, na kung nakarating daw sana siya sa tamang oras edi sana hindi kung sinong ahas ang nag-alaga sa lasenggo niyang jowa.

At dahil tunay na tanga ang kaibigan kong 'to, hindi niya na hinarap si Josh para sabihing alam niya ang nangyari noong gabing 'yon. Na nakarating siya sa unit ang ulupong nang madaling araw at naabutan niyang nakikipag-hayupan sa iba.

Iyon na ang nag-udyok sa kaniya para mapagdesisyunan ang 'huling hirit' na 'to. Sa huling pagkakataon, ayaw naman daw niyang magmukhang huwarang tanga, martyr at desperado kaya hindi niya na sinabi ang nangyaring aksidente. Lalong hindi niya na rin ipinaalam na nag-commute kami dahil wala kaming mahagilap na taxi.

Basta ang plano, kasama niya si Josh ngayong Bagong Taon tapos ay iiwanan niya na nanh tuluyan. Hindi niya na rin daw sasabihin ang dahilan.

D _apat lang talaga na maging huling hirit mo na 'to. Para maging huli ko na rin 'to sa sarili ko. Kapag lumihis ka pa ulit, baka mawalan na rin ako ng preno. Diretso lunod na rin. Magiging ikalawang pinaka-huwarang tanga at martyr na rin ako, sunod sa yapak mo. (Asan na ba 'yung face palm emoji.)_

"Suko na 'ko, Stell. Mag-reretire na talaga ako sa kaniya," sambit niya matapos ang ilang minutong katahimikan.

"Pero bakit kaya ganoon?" inikot niya nang kaunti 'yung swing niya at humarap sa direksiyon ko. "Bakit kahit gustung-gusto ko nang makawala sa mga pahirap niya, siya pa rin 'yung naiisip kong magpapadali ng lahat? Na kahit siya 'yung paulit-ulit na nananakit, sa kaniya ko pa rin gustong magpagamot? Sa kaniya ko gustong umiyak. Sa kaniya ko gustong magpatahan. Sa kaniya ko gustong magpahupa ng sakit. Sa kaniya lang. Kapag sa iba, walang talab."

Aray, hindi man lang ako naka-ilag. Wala na bang mas intense na salita pa sa 'aray'? Ang tinding durog kasi sa'kin ng huling sinabi niya. Walang talab. Wala akong talab.

_Stellvester, walang talab. Andiyan ka lang parati pero wala kang talab sa kaniya. Wala. Walang epekto. Walang galaw. Walang nababago. Walang nakukuha. Walang ikaw, sa kaniya._

Tumayo ako sa pagkaka-upo sa swing. Parang hindi ko muna kakayaning humarap sa kaniya. Alam kong kailangan niya ng makikinig sa kaniya ngayon pero ang hirap makinig kung barado ang tenga mo sa pagdurugo.

"Stell? Saan punta?" tanong niya nang bigla akong naglakad palayo.

"Sindi lang, Pau. Clingy mo, ah," sagot ko.

Alam kong hindi siya susunod dahil ayaw niya sa usok. Binibigyan ko raw siya ng cancer. Minsan kinikilig ako kapag naiisip kong magdudulot ng cancer sa kaniya 'yung mga usok na binubuga ko. Kasi sa wakas, magiging parte na niya ako. Ang lala ko na rin, 'no?  
  


Mga ilang metro lang ang inilayo ko mula sa kaniya. Humugot ako ng isang stick sa baon ko at sinindihan iyon. Hindi pa ako nakatatatlong buga nang maramdaman ko ang maliliit na patak ng ulan.

Tsk, ang hassle talaga ng araw na 'to. Josh Cullen, sana bumalik ng isang daang beses sa'yo lahat ng ito.

Pinatay ko na 'yung sinindihan kong stick at bumalik kay Paulo.

"Hoy, tara silong tayo," aya ko sa kaniya.

Tumayo siya at naglakad kami papunta sa pinakamalapit na waiting shed na nakita namin. Hindi pa man kami nakatatagal sa paglalakad ay may tumawag na sa aming babae.

"Huy! Kayo, oo. Tara rito," tawag niya sa amin. Mukha naman siyang harmless kaya lumapit kami. May bitbit siyang dalawang payong.

"Hi, miss. Ano pong kailangan niyo?" tanong sa kaniya ni Paulo.

Mukhang nasa early 20s pa lang siya. Nakapambahay lang pero mukhang yayamanin. Baka anak ng may-ari ng isa sa mga bahay rito.

"Kanina ko pa po kasi kayo nakikita sa playground, nasiraan po yata 'yung trike niyo? Tapos ngayong umaambon na, nakita kong wala kayong payong kaya dali-dali akong lumabas para sunduin kayo. Doon na lang kayo sa amin maghintay," paliwanag at alok niya.

Akalain mong totoo pala ang good karma?

"Hala, miss. Nakakahiya naman. Okay na kami, doon na lang kami sa waiting shed," tanggi ko sa kaniya.

"Okay lang mga kuya. Nasa ibang bansa mga amo ko, ilang taon nang hindi umuuwi. Wala rin lahat ng kasama kong kasambahay. Ako lang tsaka si Kuya Rene, 'yung hardinero, 'yung laman ng quarters. Huwag na kayong mahiya," patuloy niyang pag-anyaya.

Lumalaki na ang patak ng ulan at ayaw na niyang matawag na ambon lang. Nagkatinginan kami ni Paulo at sabay na tumango sa isa't-isa.

"Sige, miss. Maraming salamat, ah," sagot ni Paulo sa kaniya.

———

Ika-31 ng Disyembre,  
Taon Dalawang Libo't Dalawampu  
Dalawampung minuto makalipas ang alas otso ng gabi

"Paki-iwan na lang po 'yung sapatos niyo riyan. Mauna na ako sa loob, sunod na lang po kayo," bilin nung babae sa amin bago siya pumasok sa bahay ng amo niya.

Hindi pa kami nagkakakilanlan. Lumakas kasi 'yung ulan kaya dinalian na namin ang paglalakad papunta rito.

Nilagay na namin sa gilid ng pinto 'yung mga sapatos namin at pumasok na sa loob.

"Stell, baka hindi na tayo umabot," alalang sabi ni Paulo sa'kin.

"Abot 'yan. Magna-nine pa lang, o. May tatlong oras ka pa," sagot ko.

"Babalik pa kaya si Kuyang Driver? Ang tagal na niyang wala, eh."

"Pau, babalik 'yun. Andiyan trike niya, oh. At saka, ang layu-layo ng main gate malamang matatagalan siya. Mas malayo pa naman 'yon sa east gate na pinanggalingan natin."

"Eh, paano kung naisipan na niyang umuwi sa kanila? Tapos inassume niya nang may masasakyan pa naman tayo?"

"Babalik nga 'yon. Baka naabutan lang din ng ulan kaya na-stranded sa kung saan," sagot ko sa kaniya.

Bumuntong hininga siya. "Malapit ko nang umpisahan maglakad papunta kina Josh."

Ginaya ko rin ang buntong hininga niya. "Malapit na rin kitang itakwil sa buhay ko."

"Grabe 'yung takwil?!" protesta niya. Muntik pang mag-kamayan 'yung mga kilay niyang agad na nagsalubong.

Humalukipkip ako at taas-kilay na sumagot sa kaniya, "Borderline katangahan na 'yan, John Paulo Bagnas Nase. Ayaw kong ma-affiliate sa mga ganyang klase ng tao."

"Okay, suko na. Full name na, eh," sagot niya at tinaas pa ang dalawang kamay para ipakita ang pagsuko kuno niya. "Asan na ba si ate na mabait? Bakit nawala bigla?"

"Oo nga 'no?" ngayon ko lang din napansin na inabandona niya kami sa may pintuan at hindi na bumalik pa.

"Baka may inasikaso," sagot ni Paulo sa sarili niya. "Pwede naman siguro tayong umupo, 'no?"

———

Ika-31 ng Disyembre,  
Taon Dalawang Libo't Dalawampu  
Alas Nueve y Media ng Gabi

"Pa-low batt na 'ko."

"Pake ko."

"Stell, pinaglihi ka ba kay Katrina Halili? Cherie Gil? Mon Confiado? Bakit lagi kang mataray?"

"Taray na ba sa'yo 'yon?" sagot ko.

Hindi siya umimik at inirapan lang ako.

"Ayan, ayan 'yung mataray. Ako pa sabihan mo," puna ko sa kaniya.

"9:30 na pala, Stell. Tumila na rin 'yung ulan. Labas na kaya tayo baka dumating na si Kuyang Driver," yaya niya sa'kin.

"Sige," pagpayag ko. "Paalam muna tayo kay ateng mabait."

Tumayo na kaming dalawa at hinanap 'yung babaeng nagpapasok sa amin dito. Simula kasi noong iniwan niya kami sa pintuan, hindi na namin siya nakita ulit. Ang walang galang naman namin kung aalis kami nang walang paalam at pasasalamat.

"Miss? Miss aalis na kami, miss?" tawag ni Paulo sa may sala.

Dumiretso ako at nakarating ako sa kusina. Wala siya roon. Dumiretso pa ako at nakarating ako sa dirty kitchen pero wala rin.

"Pau, hindi ko siya mahanap," banggit ko kay Paulo nang magkita kami ulit sa sala.

"Ako rin, eh. Mag-iwan na lang kaya tayo ng note?" suhestiyon niya.

Naghagilap kami ng papel at panulat. Nakahanap kami sa kusina—hindi ko rin alam kung bakit may papel at panulat doon—at sinulatan namin 'yon ng pasasalamat.

Dinikit namin 'yung papel sa ref sa kusina at nag-umpisa nang maglakad pabalik sa main door ng bahay.

"Paano kapag wala pa rin si Kuyang Driver?" biglang tanong ni Paulo.

"Bakit ako 'yung tinatanong mo? Ikaw 'yung may option diyan na magsabi kay Josh na nag-commute tayo, eh. Kasama rin pala sa option na sabihan siyang hindi ka na lang pupunta sa party," sagot ko.

"Luh? Hindi pwede 'yon."

Nakarating na kami sa pinto at pinihit ko na ang door handle para makalabas na kami.

"Shit."

Kinalikot ko ulit 'yung door handle at ibang locks pero ayaw niyang mapihit.

"O, bakit?" tanong ni Paulo. Hindi ako sumagot at sinubukan ulit na mabuksan 'yung pinto.

Pinatabi ako ni Paulo at siya naman ang sumubok na buksan 'yon. "Shit, gago."

Hindi niya rin mabuksan.

"Teka, may iba pa namang pinto rito. Doon na lang tayo lumabas," sabi ko bilang pampakalma. Kahit na medyo may kaba na akong nararamdaman.

Tumango si Paulo at naghiwalay kami para maghanap ng iba pang pinto. Dumiretso ako sa dirty kitchen dahil nakita ko kaninang may pinto roon, siguro naman ay papunta sa labas 'yon.

Pagkarating sa dirty kitchen ay hindi ko rin mabuksan 'yung pintong nakita ko. Umalis na 'ko roon at hinintay ulit si Paulo sa sala.

"Ano, meron ba?" tanong ko pagkabalik niya.

"Wala. Lahat naka-lock," sagot niya. "Iniwan na ba tayo nung babae? Ni-lock niya tayo? Trapped na tayo? Mamamatay na ba tayo?"

Binatukan ko siya nang mahina, "Kanunuod mo ng thriller films kung anu-ano na tuloy naiisip mo. Baka naka-lock talaga lahat ng pinto kasi nga diba hindi naman umuuwi 'yung mga amo nila. Bakasyon pa ng mga kasambahay. Tapos baka sadyang nai-lock lang natin 'yung main door kaya trapped tayo ngayon dito."

"Eh 'yung babae? Bakit nawala bigla?"

Hindi ko sinagot ang tanong niya at nag-kibit balikat na lang. "Tawagan mo na si Josh kung nababahala ka na."

Nilabas na niya 'yung phone niya at nagsimulang i-dial ang number ni Josh.

"Ay, pakshet. Walang signal. Ikaw nga, Stell."

Nilabas ko rin 'yung phone ko at wala ring signal sa network ko. "Hanap tayo signal," sabi ko at naghiwalay kami ulit para maghanap.

Kinakabahan na rin ako ngayon. Kahit na sinabihan ko si Paulo ng mga posibilidad na malayo sa mga naiisip niyang panganib, hindi ko pa rin maiwasang mapa-isip na may nangyayaring masama na nga.

———  
  


Ika-31 ng Disyembre,  
Taon Dalawang Libo't Dalawampu  
Sampung minuto makalipas ang alas diyes ng gabi

"Paano na?" tanong ni Paulo nang malibot na namin ang buong bahay at sa kasamaang palad, wala kaming nahagilap na signal.

"Hindi ko alam. Wala pa namang nangyayaring masama, huwag tayo mag-panic. Baka nakatulog lang 'yon," sagot ko.

"Hindi eh. Iba na talaga kutob ko, Stell," hinawakan niya ako sa tuhod, "Mag-basag na kaya tayo ng bintana? May cash ako rito, iwanan na lang natin."

"Gago, bakit tayo magbabasag?"

"'Yun lang pinaka-safe na paraang naiisip ko. Paano kung may balak palang masama 'yun? Edi at least, naka-alis na tayo. Kung sakali naman na wala pala siyang balak na masama, ayos lang, nagbayad naman ako sa damage," paliwanag niya.

Hindi ako natutuwa sa ideya niya pero hindi ko rin maikakaila na natatakot na rin ako sa puntong ito.

"Sige."

"Sige?" 'di makapaniwalang tanong niya. "Bago 'to, ah. Si Stellvester, sumang-ayon sa akin? Woah. New Year, New Me."

"Shut up, maghanap ka na ng pambasag."  
  
  


Nag-uumpisa pa lang kaming maglakad papunta sa kainan—siguro pareho naming naisip na upuan ang gagamitin naming pambasag—nang makarinig kami ng tunog ng parang sumisingaw na hangin at nakitang nababalutan ng itim na bakal ang mga bintana. Teka—?

Natigilan kaming dalawa ni Paulo at pinanuod ang tuluyang pagbalot ng itim na bakal (yata) sa mga bintana.

"Ano 'yan?" kabadong tanong ko.

"Fucking Hydraulic Typhoon Guards."

"Shit. Gago. Putangina. Trapped na talaga tayo? Mamamatay na ba tayo? Gago. Shit."

"I asked you that a while ago."

"Gago. Tangina."

"Stop chanting curses, Stell. Kailangan nating mag-isip."

"Isip?! Gago wala akong maisip ngayon kundi dudurugin kita nang pinung-pino kapag nakalabas tayo rito," singhal ko sa kaniya.

"Basement," sagot niya.

"Huh?"

"Usually nasa basement ang controls, intelligence at floor plan ng mga ganitong bahay. Kung tama ang hinala ko, doon natin maaalis ang auto-lock ng lahat ng pinto at ang pagharang ng typhoon guards sa mga bintana. Although, hindi na natin dapat problemahin 'yung mga bintana kung mabubuksan na natin 'yung mga pinto," paliwanag niya.

"Sana talaga nagagamit sa tama 'tong talino mo, Pau."

"Nasa bingit na tayo ng kamatayan, nakukuha mo pa rin talaga akong sabunin, no?"

"Kabayaran mo 'yan sa pagpapahamak sa'kin. So paano? Punta na ba tayong basement?" tanong ko.

"Teka. Paano kung nandoon din siya? Baka hinihintay niya lang tayong ma-figure out natin 'yung nangyayari tapos pinapupunta niya pala talaga tayo roon sa basement?"

"Edi harapin na natin. Either way, nasa delikadong lagay naman na talaga tayo, eh," sagot ko.

"Sige, tara."

Ang impulsive ng desisyon namin. Wala eh, tulak na tulak na kami. Ito pala ang ibig sabihin ng do or die. Kung iisipin wala namang direktang pananakit na ginawa sa amin pero ang tindi na kaagad ng kaba at takot ko. Ngayon kasi, malinaw nang tinatrap nga kami rito.  
  
  
  


"Ito, papuntang basement siguro 'to."

Pina-una ko si Paulo sa pag-iikot dahil mas marami siyang naikot na sulok dito kanina. Pareho kaming may hawak na kutsilyong kinuha namin galing sa kusina.

Sinundan ko siyang pumasok sa isang maliit na pinto at nakitang may hagdan nga pababa. Dahan-dahan kaming bumaba roon. Katumbas ng isang hakbang ay higit yata sa sampung malalakas na kabog sa dibdib ko. Parang pati tainga at buong ulo ko, tumitibok na.

Naunang narating ni Paulo ang basement. Nilibot niya ang tingin at kung posible mang mawalan ng kulay ang tao sa loob lang ng isang segundo, ay siguradong ganoon ang nangyari sa kaniya ngayon. Nanginig ang mga kamay niya at nabitawan ang hawak niyang kutsilyo.

"Andito siya," bulong niya.

Binilisan ko na ang pagbaba para makita ang sinasabi niya.

Totoo nga. Andito nga 'yung babae sa basement. Suot niya pa rin ang pambahay niya kanina pero pantaas lang ang natira, wala siyang pambaba. Nakahandusay ito sa lapag at nangingitim na. Naaagnas. Nangangamoy bulok.

"Paulo..Paulo gago.. Gago may bangkay... Ano'ng gagawin natin?!! Tangina gago bakit may bangkay rito?!!!"

Hindi na ako sinagot ni Paulo at dali-daling hinila palayo sa basement. Tagdadalawa-tatlong hakbang na ang ginawa namin sa hagdan at kumaripas kami ng takbo pabalik sa sala. Nakita naming bukas na ang lahat ng pinto at bintana ng bahay kaya tumakbo na kami ulit habang papunta naman sa main door.

"Teka!" Hinatak ako ni Paulo. "Teka, Stell! Yung note natin sa ref!"

"Shit! Tara, dali!"

Nauna na siyang kumaripas pabalik sa kusina at kinuha ang mga papel at panulat na nahawakan namin kamina, pati na 'yung ref magnet.

Tumakbo na kami ulit papunta sa main door.

"Gago, Paulo! Ang talino mo rin talaga! Sana always!"

"Tangina, Stellvester! Hanggang dito ba naman, priority mong asarin ako?!" hiyawan namin habang pinupulot ang mga naiwan naming sapatos sa main door at saka tumakbo palabas ng gate.

Kaunti na lang. Kaunti na lang at makalalabas na kami rito.

———

Ika-31 ng Disyembre,  
Taon Dalawang Libo't Dalawampu  
Labing-pitong minuto bago ang pagpapalit ng taon  
  


"Pakshet. Hinding-hindi na ako babalik dito."

Naka-upo na kami sa isang waiting shed na malayo sa bahay na napasok namin kanina.

"Ako rin. Tangina. Tangina mo, Josh!!!" sigaw ni Paulo.

"Oo nga, tangina mo Josh!!!"

"Tangina mo, Josh Cullen!!!!! Hindi na ako babalik dito!!" mas lumakas pa ang sigaw niya. "Hindi na ako babalik!!!! Hindi na ako babalik!!!! Hindi na ako babalik!!!! Hindi na rin ako babalik sa'yo!!!!"

Napalitan ng paghikbi ang mga pagsigaw niya.

Nagulat ako sa biglang pag-shift ng mood niya. Kanina lang ay takot na takot kaming tumatakbo, hanggang sa ibinunton namin sa boyfriend niya ang lahat, tapos ngayon bigla na lang siyang umiyak.

Kaagad ko siyang niyakap nang makabawi ako sa pagkagulat. Hinayaan ko siyang ngumawa.

Ito pa lang ang ikalawang beses na narinig ko siyang umiyak nang ganito. Iyak na walang pakialam kung may makarinig, kung may tumulo mang uhog, kung mamugto man ang mga mata pagkatapos at magasgas man ang lalamunan sa pag-ngawa na parang bata. Iyak na may pangit na tunog. Masakit sa tainga. Lumalangitlit sa puso. Hindi ito ang iyak ni John Paulo.

Pero paano nga ba ako nakasisiguro na hindi ito ang iyak niya? Pwedeng ikalawang beses ko pa lang itong nakikita at naririnig, pero baka ilang ulit na rin itong nasaksihan ng mga pader ng kwarto niya, ng banyo niya o ng kung anumang lugar na santuaryo niya. Pwedeng ito ang totoong iyak niya at ang mga nakaraang iyak ay ang mga iyak lang na pinahihintulutan niyang makita ng iba. Hindi ako nakasisiguro.

Hindi ko na rin sigurado kung ano ang supplier ng mga ngawa niya ngayon. Ang takot ba para sa buhay niya dahil sa nangyari sa amin sa bahay na 'yon? Ang pagod ba sa buong araw pagkatapos ay hindi naman pala aayon sa amin ang mga pagkakataon? O ang ngawa niyang ito ay pagluluksa sa tuluyan niya nang pagbitaw sa taong patuloy na nananakit sa kaniya sa loob ng pitong taon? Hindi ako nakasisiguro.

"Sige lang, Pau. Iyak ka lang."

Dama ko pa rin ang takot ko mula sa kanina pero hindi ko na muna 'yon pinansin. Uunahin ko munang maging sandalan niya, huhupa rin naman 'tong takot ko maya-maya.

_Ibuhos mo ang lahat. Sasaluhin ko. Maaaring punumpuno ka na pero may puwang pa ako rito para sa mga bagahe mo. Maaaring bigat na bigat ka na pero may lakas pa ako para hatian ka sa mga binubuhat mo. Hahatian kita. Sasaluhin ko ang mga 'yan._

———

Ika-31 ng Disyembre,  
Apat na minuto bago salubungin ang bagong taon

Humupa na ang pag-iyak niya. Kasabay ng pagtahimik niya ay ang biglang pag-ingay ng paligid. Maririnig mula sa kinauupuan namin ang mga paputok galing sa kabilang mga kalsada, ingay ng tugtog sa iilang bahay na nagdiriwang at pagsulpot-sulpot ng kaunting fireworks. Karamihan doon ay kwitis lang. Baka dry run. May dry run ba ang pagpapaputok?

"Okay na ako," sambit niya at unti-unti nang kumalas sa yakap ko.

"For now?"

"For now," sagot niya. "Pero alam ko rin na mas magiging okay na ako sa mga susunod pang araw."

"Proud ako sa'yo."

"Kasi hindi na ako obobs?"

Binatukan ko siya. Hindi mahina, may kalakasan na. Huling batok naman na 'to. Sana.

"Hindi ka bobo. Tsaka 'wag mong tawagin ang sarili mo o kahit sino nang ganiyan. Sadyang tao ka lang na nagmahal sa maling paraan."

"Edi, tanga?" tanong niya.

"Kailangan mo pa ba talagang maghanap ng word na suited sa last seven years kagagahan mo?"

"Ang hirap mo talagang kausap, dami mong balik," sagot niya.

Tumayo ako at kunwaring magwo-walk out. "Mahirap pala akong kausap, ah," drama eme lang.

"Walk out 'yan? Wala ka naman mapupuntahan at masasakyan, eh," puna niya at humalakhak.

Hindi ko na pinansin ang sinabi niya at nag-focus lang sa halakhak niya. Gago, ito pala 'yung sinasabi nilang masarap sa ears.

"Halika na rito, Stell. Namnamin natin 'tong countdown nating kakaiba," aya niya sa'kin at tumawa ulit namg bahagya.

"Gusto ko 'yung kanina lang, desperado ka pang makahirit ng isang gabi kay Josh, tapos natakot ka para sa sarili mong buhay, tapos ngayon patawa-tawa ka na lang habang buo na ang desisyong iwanan siya. Pwede ka nang escalator, Pau. O roller coaster. Hanga na ako sa sanity mo."

"Loko. Ang bilis nga ng transition ng mga pangyayari ngayong araw pero siguro kinailangan talagang mangyari 'yon para tuluyan na akong matauhan."

Umupo na ulit ako sa tabi niya. "Alam mo, hindi naman kasi dapat umabot 'to sa ganito eh. Pagmamay-ari mo ang sarili mo, Pau. May sarili kang paa, tuhod, balikat, ulo."

Bigla niya akong hinampas sa braso. "Taena naman, Stell. Akala ko seryoso na."

"Para naman hindi masyadong gloomy 'yung countdown natin," sagot ko. "Pero ito, seryoso talaga. Sana totoong natauhan ka na. Huwag ka nang matakot kumalas at tumakbo palayo sa inaakala mong tahanan mo. Sa inaakala mong tanging pahinga at tagahilom mo. Kapag lumayo ka, kusa kang sasalubungin ng totoong paghilom. Ihahatid ka pa noon pabalik sa sarili mong matagal mong iniwan at pinabayaan."

"Tama ka," sang-ayon niya. "Naiwanan at napabayaan ko ang sarili ko. Masyado rin kasi akong kumapit sa idea na ang totoong nagmamahal, hindi sumusuko. Hindi ko rin napansin na kumakapit na lang ako for convenience. Kasi sa kaniya ako sanay. Sa kaniya ako kumportable. Akala ko, siya lang 'yung tahanang mauuwian ko. To the point na kahit ang baho, ang sikip at puro panganib ang nasa loob ng tahanan na 'yon, doon pa rin ako rumirenta taun-taon."

"Grabe 'yung mabaho at masikip ah," puna ko.

"Figure of speech."

"Pablo the Linguist, everyone."

"Leche."

Nag-beep ang relo ko, senyales na isang minuto na lang ang natitira bago mapalitan ang taon. Bagong taon. Pagtatapos ng luma, pagsalubong sa bago.

"Pau."

"O?"

"Huli na 'to, ah? Huwag ka nang matakot. Kailangan mong magpatuloy kahit masakit."

Hindi siya umimik. Nag-umpisa na ang kaliwa't-kanang display ng fireworks sa kalangitan. Naglakasan na lalo ang mga tugtugan sa iilang mga bahay. Naririnig na rin namin ang mga torotot at iba pang paputok.

Maya-maya ay nagsalita na siya, "Lumakad nang may bubog sa paa, no?"

"Ganun na nga," sagot ko. "Magpatuloy kang lumayo sa kabila ng hindi mo pagiging buo. Maglakbay ka pabalik sa sarili mo, kahit na umaagos ang dugo ng sugat mo. Marami naman kaming tutulong sa'yo eh. May rescue team ka. Andito ako."

Hindi ulit siya sumagot. Umilaw ang relo ko. Bagong taon na.

Lumingon ako sa kaniya para batiin siya pero inunahan niya na ako. Hinigit niya ako palapit sa kaniya at pinaglapat ang mga labi namin. Binati niya ako sa pamamagitan ng paghalik.

Dito ko napagtanto na hindi naman pala naghihintayan ang dalawang tao sa kung sino ang unang tutugon sa halik. Kung sino ang unang magpapahintulot at kung sino ang dapat masunod. Walang hintayan, walang paalamanan.

Kapag lumapat na ang mga labi niyo sa isa't-isa, kusa silang sumusunod sa ritmong gusto nila. Parang matagal na magkaibigang nagkita muli. Parang bagay na nawala at isinauli. Kabisado ng isa ang isa pa. Parang may sarili silang pag-iisip at gumagalaw nang kusa.

Hindi sila sumasabay sa ritmo ng tibok ng puso niyong dalawa. Hindi matamis. Hindi nakabibingi. Hindi nakababagal o nakabibilis ng oras gaya ng mga sinasabi sa libro at pelikula.

Sa lahat ng nabasa at napanuod ko, ngayon ko lang napagtantong walang ni isa sa kanila ang nakapaglarawan nang tama sa kung ano ang nangyayari habang ikaw ay hinahalikan.

Nakalalasing. Nakalalasing at nakatataranta. Maririnig mo ang lahat. Mararamdaman mo ang lahat. Ganoon pa rin ang takbo ng oras pero gusto mo itong pabagalin, tapos ay biglang gusto mo ring pabilisin. Walang lasa at wala akong nararamdamang paru-paro sa aking tiyan. Pag-hapdi at pagsikip ng lalamunan, pagkatuod at pagkawala ng kontrol sa sariling mga labi lang ang nararamdaman.

Hindi niya na ako kailangang hawakan sa batok para palalimin pa ang halik. Isang hawak lang sa kamay—suporta sa sabay-sabay na emosyon at sensasyong nadarama ng isa't-isa—ay sapat na para magbigay hudyat sa kaniya.

Dito ko rin napagtantong hindi totoong may perpektong kamay na perpektong lalapat sa palad mo. Perfectly fitted hands kuno. Pakiramdam mo lang na perpekto 'yon, na para sa'yo ang kamay na 'yon, dahil gusto mo ang pakiramdam na hawak mo 'yon.  
  
  


"Tangina mo, John Paulo," tanging nasabi ko pagkatapos.

"Ang lutong?"

"Tangina mo, gago."

Katahimikan. Hindi pa tapos ang ingay sa paligid pero namayani ang katahimikan sa pagitan naming dalawa. Ngayon ko lang naramdaman ang pagkabinging sinasabi nilang mararanasan mo habang hinahalikan ka.

"I'm sorry, Stell," sambit niya.

"Ano 'yun, Pau? Bakit mo ako—"

"Hindi ko rin alam, eh. Siguro kasi ang attractive mo bigla habang sinasabi mo na magpatuloy lang ako kasi may rescue team naman ako. Holy shit, ang makata mo ron," paliwanag niya. "Pero seryoso, I'm really sorry."

Hindi ako umimik. May dadagdag pa bang plot twist tonight? Hindi na nagfa-function nang maigi 'yung utak ko, sana huli na 'tong bali sa balangkas ng gabing 'to.

"Huy," kinalabit niya ako. "Galit ka ba?"

"Hindi, ah. Napapa-isip lang."

"Sana lahat may isip. 'Di kasi ako nag-isip noong hinalikan kita."

"Tantanan mo 'ko sa sad boy reactions mo ha. May kasalanan ka pa."

"Di mo ba nagustuhan? Nag-respond ka nga agad eh."

"Reflex 'yon."

"Di mo nga nagustuhan?" nagiging maloko na ang tono niya.

"Sincere ka bang nagso-sorry o ano?"

"Sincere 'yon," Sumeryoso na ulit siya. "Sorry talaga. Siguro kasi bugbog ako ngayong araw, actually, for so long na pala. Tapos bigla mo akong babanatan ng mga comforting words mo. Na-overwhelm ako sa tuwa na may isang kagaya mo sa buhay ko. Sobrang gusto kitang pasalamatan noong sinabi mo 'yung mga 'yon."

"Nanghahalik ka kapag gusto mong magpasalamat?"

"Hindi, ah! Nabigla talaga ako. Sorry na. I'm really sorry. No excuses. I'm sorry for being an asshole. I'm sorry for not asking for your consent first. I'm sorry for confusing you."

Humina na ang ingay sa paligid. Humupa na ang mga putukan at tugtugan.

"Tsk. Huwag mo na uulitin, ah," sagot ko sa kaniya.

"Ay, sayang."

"Ano'ng sayang, gago ka ba?! Balak mo pa umulit?!"

"Bawal ba? Hindi mo ba naisip, Stell? What if?"

"What if, ano? Gago ang bilis mo naman ma-inlove?! FYI, seven years kang alila ng puso mong marupok kay Josh," paalala ko sa kaniya.

"What if lang, eh."

"Tag-libog."

"Diba dati mo naman akong crush?"

"Bago ko malaman na pareho tayong top."

"I can do both, Stell."

"Tantanan mo 'ko."

"Hindi ko naman sinabing ngayon, eh. Pero try kaya natin?"

"Tigilan mo ko, John Paulo. Hindi nagpuyat ang nanay ko sa pagtimpla ng gatas ko para lang maging rebound mo," sagot ko sa kaniya.

"Edi hindi," sagot niya. Speed naman nito magdesisyon.

Pero sa totoo lang, hindi ko naman ayaw na ayaw. Ayaw ko lang sa ngayon. Kailangan niya pang atupagin 'yung sarili niya. Makapaghihintay naman ako. Pitong taon na nga akong naghihintay, eh. Kaya ko pa naman siguro i-extend 'yung martyrdom subscription ko.

"Alam mo ba, kay Josh dapat 'yung New Year's Kiss na 'yon, eh. Sino'ng mag-aakalang sa'yo ko pala ibibigay?"

"Ah, so nagsisisi ka na ngayon? Maglakad ka na papunta sa Josh mo. Bumalik ka na ron. Gigil mo 'ko."

"Tange, hindi 'yon. Ang ibig kong sabihin, hindi mo rin talaga maipaplano ang mga gusto mong mangyari, 'no? Tadhana pa rin ang bahala."

"Hindi nga. Tutulungan ka ng tadhanang mapalapit sa destinasyong nararapat para sa'yo. Pero ikaw pa rin dapat ang may kontrol sa bilis, bagal, at bawat pagliko mo," sagot ko.

"Poetic Ajero, everyone."

"Letse ka kahit kailan."

"Aray."

"Deserve."

"Tara, umpisahan na natin maglakad-lakad kahit abutin tayo ng ilang oras. Pahi-pahinga na lang tayo," anyaya niya.

"Baka abutin tayo ng dalawang oras. Tsaka baka maputukan pa tayo sa daan," tanggi ko.

"Magputukan tayo."

"Baboy."

"Bakit laging dinadawit ang mga baboy sa usapang ganito?"

"Bakit ang dami mong tanong na wala namang kwenta?"

Natahimik kaming dalawa at napahalakhak. Hindi ko alam kung bakit, basta naramdaman ko lang na gusto kong tumawa nang tumawa. Panglabas na rin siguro ng lahat ng tensyon sa katawan ko. Sobrang daming nangyari ngayong araw.

Tumunog 'yung phone ko. Tumatawag si Josh. Patay na nga pala 'yung phone ni Paulo.

"Huwag mo nang sagutin. I-block mo," utos niya. Sinunod ko naman at tinago na 'yon sa bulsa ko.

"Pau, paano pala 'yung bangkay na nakita natin? Irereport ba natin 'yon?" tanong ko nang kumalma na kami.

"Oo naman. Murder case 'yon, panigurado. Tingin ko, hint 'yung sinabi niya sa atin na 'yung hardinerong Kuya Rene lang ang kasama niya sa bahay na 'yon," sagot niya.

"Pero paano tayo magrereport? Maniniwala ba 'yung mga pulis na multo nung babae ang nagturo sa'tin na nasa basement 'yung bangkay niya? Baka ipakulong tayo sa mental institution niyan."

"Chill. Pulis 'yung boyfriend ni Ken, 'di ba? Si Justin? Ka-close naman natin 'yon. Ipabali na lang natin sa kaniya 'yung part na tayo ang nag-timbre at kung paano natin nadiskubre 'yung bangkay," paliwanag niya.

"Sana mag-work. Yung fingerprints natin andoon pa. Tsaka paano 'yung CCTVs?" alalang tanong ko.

"Hindi naman tayo 'yung pumatay, huwag kang mag-alala. Isa pa, subukan na lang natin ilusot kung sakaling kasuhan tayo for trespassing."

"Hindi mo ako napakakalma, Pau. Pero tingin ko wala nga tayong choice. Brr. Kinikilabutan pa rin ako kapag naaalala ko 'yun."  
  
  
  


Ilang minuto pa kaming naka-upo sa waiting shed habang hinihintay 'yung na-book naming Grab. Buti at may na-book na kami.

Maya-maya pa ay may tumigil na tricycle sa tapat namin.

"Mga hijo?" si Kuyang Driver pala 'to.

"Kuya! Bakit madaling araw ka na bumalik!" napatayo pa si Paulo nang makita si Kuya.

"Na-stranded ako sa main. Nilapagan kasi nila ng maraming paputok tapos ngayon lang sila natapos. Ayaw nila magpapasok hangga't hindi raw nababasa 'yung buong kalsada," paliwanag niya. "Hindi pala kayo nakahanap ng masasakyan? Pasensya na. Sakay na kayo, libre ko na."

"Ay, huwag na po," tanggi ko. "Naghihintay na po kami nung susundo sa amin. Umuwi na po kayo, Kuya. Ayos na kami."

Humingi pa siya ng ilang paumanhin at nakipagpalitan ng bati bago tuluyang umalis.

Hindi na nagtagal at dumating na 'yung Grab driver namin. Nagtabi kami ni Paulo sa passenger's seat. Tahimik kami sa biyahe. Dahil na rin siguro sa pagod at antok.

Umusod palapit sa akin si Paulo at sumandal sa balikat ko. Lumingkis siya sa braso ko. Sanay naman akong ginagawa niya ito pero iba ang pakiramdam nito ngayon. Dati ay sinusulit ko ang mga ganitong pagkakataon. Nilulunod ang sarili sa ilusyon na akin siya, kahit ilang minuto lang. Na may katiting na oras na kailangan niya ako.

Ngayon ay hindi ko na kailangang mag-ilusyon. Alam ko nang may parte na talaga ako sa buhay niya. Hindi pa siya sa akin, alam ko 'yon. Alam ko ring hindi ko pa makukuha pabalik ang pagmamahal na binibigay ko sa kaniya. Pero ayos lang. Kaya ko pang maghintay. Basta makabalik siya sa pagiging buo niya, hindi ako magrereklamo. Hindi ako maiinip. Alam ko naman na ngayong may kaunting pag-asa na.

Humigpit ang kapit niya sa braso ko. "Stell," tawag niya. "Thank you."

Hinawakan ko siya sa ulo niyang nakasandal sa balikat ko. "Happy New Year, Pau."

"Happy New Year," bulong niya bago tuluyang makatulog.

———  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After-Kis(s)met Chikahan! Charot HAHA!
> 
> -Gusto ko lang po magpasalamat kay 18au1 authornim para sa challenge na 'to! Na-exercise po talaga 'yung palutang-lutang kong diwa ahuhu. Salamat po at tinanggap niyo ako at pinagkatiwalaan sa prompt niyo, kahit na pawang langgam lang po ako sa Twitter HAHAHA
> 
> -Sa mga nakatapos nito, salamat po sa pagtitiyaga! Sana ay hindi kayo nagalit sa ginawa ko sa StellJun, hehe.
> 
> -Sejun at Josh, sorry kung ginawa kong ganito ang roles niyo hehe. Matagal na kasing kumakatok sa utak ko 'yung idea ng SeJosh in a toxic relationship e :<
> 
> -KenTin Detective AU, meron po ba non huhu usto ko magbasaa
> 
> -Stell bibi, pasensiya na rin sa ginawa ko sa'yo rito. Sinadya ko rin na hipokritong tanga si Stell dito para walang masaya, dejoke. Gusto ko lang sila maging as tao as possible. Mukha lang perpektong character si Stell pero isa rin siyang Sejun x100 dito hahaha.
> 
> Dami kong ebas :< Anw, maraming salamat sa nakapagtiyagang magbasa! Feel free to comment/qrt your thoughts/feedbacks/criticisms po!! Pwede niyo rin po akong i-follow or DM sa twt @Patola_SB!!! Yun lang ehe ehe thank you ulit!! Happy New Year!!


End file.
